


特别来宾sk部分

by haru_cecilia



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_cecilia/pseuds/haru_cecilia





	特别来宾sk部分

“呃，还好。”  
二宫清清嗓子，蹭了一下大野，想从他身上下去，可刚刚饱食淫欲的大野显然要故意捣乱，以为二宫这样的反应想必不是要紧事，竟存着心思对二宫另一边的耳朵吹气。

“方便的话，能抽时间和我一起回一趟老家吗？”

二宫愣了一下，不明白为什么分手四年的樱井突然想要他一起回老家，他想说无论怎样，此刻并非两个人可以愉快地煲电话粥畅聊过往的时候，就紧接着听到樱井说：“我一直没告诉爸妈我们分手的事情。”

偏偏这时，二宫被正上下其手的大野咬得一个激灵，呻吟出声，他连忙别开手机。  
手从方才就微微发抖，这一瞬二宫突然没了继续听下去的勇气，而在他对面捣乱的大野抱着他的腰，手不停地在他臀上揉捏，丝毫不掩饰继续缠绵的邀请。

二宫的腿环着大野的腰，和大野两胯相抵，他只觉得精神头减了大半，用胳膊肘轻敲大野想让大野放他下来，可大野偏拂他心意，收紧力道的同时居然一个挺身，硕大性器就着方才的湿滑挤进二宫的身体，逼出了他一声嘤咛。

慌乱中二宫两手重新攀上大野的脖子，只能随着大野的顶弄起伏呻吟。  
手机就那样从二宫手上滑落，待他重新从大野带给他的快感里找回些理智的时候，眼神瞥到地上的手机已经黑了屏，二宫不知道樱井是何时断掉的电话，他发现内心有一丝安心，原来他一直在暗暗希望自己和大野的种种不要被那男人听了去。

不过大野的进攻绝不会给二宫多余思考的机会。已经释放过一次的男人耐力更加持久，大野似是铁了心要将火热的性器牢牢钉入二宫的身体，二宫忍不住呻吟，开始大口喘气，他的感官被大野尽数占据，眼前一片斑斓，仿佛是大野笔下的各色彩绘，二宫开始不停地喊大野的名字，声音渐渐染上了哭腔。

两具交合的身体以相同的节奏越来越快地律动，就在二宫又一次即将被推向高潮时，大野突然从中退了出来，反将二宫翻转过去压到了他未完成的画板上。

二宫惊得倒吸一口气，未干的颜料带着凉意贴上了他的前胸，和他身上的汗液混合成粘腻的触感，这让二宫十分羞恼，以往的经历告诉他大野的颜料涂在他身上有多难洗，他便要撑起胳膊起身，无奈流氓画家才不管颜料抑或是画板如何，只顾将抱着画板的二宫抵到墙上继续从背后进入那人体内驰骋。

二宫被顶得几阵痉挛，双腿早已经站不住，渐渐趴了下去，他频频感受到快感在折磨他的肉体和精神，可自己身下和画布摩擦的部位又久久得不到照顾和释放，他想探手下去照拂一下可怜的欲望时，大野就一记敏锐的深挺，连带着画板都被挤到砰的一声撞在了墙上，大野即时伸出一只胳膊才不至于二宫的脸蹭到坚硬的墙壁，可他胯下的猛烈进攻并没有停止，近乎将二宫整个人嵌在画上一般加速抽插。

一时间画室里只剩下肉体拍打所发出近乎泥泞的水声以及二宫的啜泣，大野只有时不时发出粗喘。  
大野做爱时很少说话，这一点二宫知道，可是今天他突然很想听大野的声音，不然即使是被大野带进欲望的漩涡里他也无法百分之百确认眼前人。  
他更疯狂地喊大野的名字，一句又一句的“さとし”，随着大野的节奏音调拔高，时断时续，大野回应他以更热切的抽插，这个背入的姿势总能让大野轻易找到他的敏感点并且次次击中。

“呜…够了，不…不要了，啊——啊”  
二宫拼命摇头，全身一阵紧绷，没有任何抚慰的前身竟兀自抬头射了出来。  
“你真可爱。”  
大野终于开口，声线低沉却不再平稳，热气一阵阵喷洒在二宫的后颈。  
“怎么办，小和又把我的画弄脏了。”  
大野不依不饶，这个时候倒是话多了起来，二宫在心里埋怨，这个人就总是在把自己做哭做软后还故意坏心来调侃。

不过大野喜欢来这套是有理由的，这一点二宫也知道，因为他不争气的身体总会在大野这样恶劣又下流的言语逗弄下敏感得不堪一击，随一挑逗便又会沉沦。  
“呜…你快给我…”  
二宫哑着嗓子央求，他快要承受不来今天格外持久的大野。  
“可是我不想，你太美好了，想一直抱你。”

二宫庆幸，这一次他没有在大野结束之前就失去意识。  
大野射在他体内的时候他又跟着最后释放了一次，然后便浑身无力地被大野轻抱到地毯上，身上的颜料就那样印到了毯子上。  
完了，这下连毯子也不得不清理了，二宫无奈地想。


End file.
